Current search engines receive a search request entered by a user and then identify and present the search results back to the search requester via a User Interface (UI). The search results may be ranked in some order based on, for example, the presence of important words or concepts in the identified documents.
Unfortunately, these search and display techniques often do not efficiently organize the information sought by the searcher. For example, the information or document sought by the user may be buried in one of the many different documents or data returned in the search results. The user is then required to manually open and read dozens, if not hundreds, of the data items returned from the search results before identifying the correct, or most pertinent document.
In yet another situation, the search requester may not know the correct search terms needed to direct or narrow a search to discover the desired document or information. Thus, the user is relegated to conducting multiple different time-consuming searches attempting to locate the correct group of documents or information. The user has to then wade through all of the results from each search until a particular document or piece of information is discovered.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.